Mystery, Inc.
Mystery Inc. is an amateur crime solving group of friends. Their mystery solving began as kids in the city of Coolsville, and eventually across the globe while driving their primary vehicle, The Mystery Machine. Team Description The Mystery Inc. crew love to solve mysteries this started when they were little kids. The young detectives have learned from an early age their is always a logical explanation by the mysteries that they solve the monsters are almost always fake and because of this they show everyone who is scared that they have nothing to fear. On some cases they have also learned that the person behind the mask is not the bad guy. Finding out that the monsters aren't real they have also learned that people can be the real monsters What's New Scooby-Doo! Reef Grief! "The real monster's not going anywhere" after the Coral Creature escapes and they capture Rama Yam. However there have been a few times the Mystery Inc. gang have seen a few real ghosts, zombies, vampire, aliens, witches, and monsters but they don't tell anyone because they don't have no proof. The group of teenage mystery solvers have changed over the years the original Mystery Inc. started as a the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency with just Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma. When they become older they changed their name to Mystery Inc. and have had a few new members come and go the gang also have met a lot of people and made many friends. Scooby-Dum occasionally followed the team to learn about being a detective to become a police dog. They also occasionally team up with a few famous celebrities. Then Scrappy-Doo joined the gang want to be apart of the great adventures that his uncle Scooby gets to go on. Later over the years Fred and Velma left their friends for other careers then the it was just Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Scrappy in the Mystery Inc. group. During the time Scooby, Shaggy Scrappy and Daphne they become friends with Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam and had to chase after real monsters. Eventually Daphne left and went to follow a different career just like Fred and Velma then it was just Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy but over time the Shaggy and the dogs stop going on adventures together and then there was no more Mystery Inc. After the gang went there separate was Fred and Daphne stayed together as reporters though the gang loves to solve mysteries she mentioned they separated because they were tired of the same old thing. Eventually the hole original gang got back to together because they missed the good old times and good old days. Mystery Inc. was back in business and went on many great adventures again. After joining back up Daphne wanted proof of real monsters her experience her on adventures with Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and also the 13 Ghosts adventures is what made her want to prove that ghost, aliens and monsters are real she wanted her viewers to see creatures similar to what she had seen. Eventually Daphne just accepted that she will never have proof and started enjoying and having fun on their mysteries again even if the monster is just a robot, costume or hologram. As the original members of Mystery Inc. got back together the later members didn't rejoin the teenage detective group Scooby-Dum who was never a full time member either stayed at home in Hokeyfenokee Swamp or finally got his dream to be a detective on the police force. Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam only worked with Mystery Inc. to capture the 13 Ghosts after that the chest of demons was returned and Flim Flam probably stayed with Vincent because he was his apprentice and still has a lot to learn about magic. Scrappy Doo moved in with Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty probably after there was no more Mystery Inc. he still wanted to have action, mysteries and adventures with someone he knew because going solo is not fun. Members Scooby-Doo Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane and has 5 black spots on his back. He loves food and beverages. He also shares his love of food with his greatest and longtime friend, Shaggy Rogers. Shaggy Rogers Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a beatnik teenager and he always wears a Pea Green baggy shirt, and a pair of red bell-bottoms. However, in many 1980's movies, he wears a red shirt and and a pair of blue pants. For example, this is the outfit Shaggy wears in Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. He also wore the red shirt and blue pants in The 13th Ghosts of Scooby Doo. He loves food, and loves to eat with his best pal Scooby-Doo. Fred Jones Frederick "Fred" Herman Jones is the leader of Mystery Inc. otherwise known as Freddie. His middle name was revealed by Velma. He always dresses in a white V-necked sweater over a blue collared shirt. He also wears blue jeans and a orange (sometimes red) ascot. Daphne Blake Daphne Blake is the danger prone member of the group and is also Fred Jones' love interest. She can be very obsessed with how she looks; she always wears a purple knit dress (or shirt with a purple skirt) made with different shades of purple, pink tights, a green scarf, a purple headband, and very dressy purple shoes. Flirting with Fred is not new for Daphne -- she has always done that. Velma Dinkley Velma Dinkley is the brains of the group and she always wears an orange turtle neck and a red skirt. She also wears orange tube socks and red shoes to match. She is often the brains behind the team, and usually hands out the Scooby Snacks. Former members Scrappy-Doo Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy who is the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Flim-Flam Flim Flam is an orphaned Latino kid who is a magician and scandal artist. Trivia *In all the of the Scooby-Doo series, cartoons, comics, movies, even the live action ones the Mystery Inc. gangs hometown is Coolsville. But in Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated the gangs hometown is Crystal Cove. Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cannibals Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Rivals Category:2001 Characters Debuts Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Rodents